


Deleted Scenes from Ranma 1/2 Episode 74

by Pokejedservo



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey folks here is my first fic for 2020 and the 2020s and its for this little comedic skit which is a couple of "Deleted Scenes" from Episode 74 of the Ranma 1/2 anime series. It was the episode in which the one-shot character is Genji Haita a earnest young man dressed in monk clothes who wanted to be Happosai's student and was voiced by Tony Sampson who is most known for voicing Eddy in Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. I've been binge-watching Ranma 1/2 on Hulu lately and I just simply got a couple of those ideas while I watched that episode and I thought I share them with you all.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma





	Deleted Scenes from Ranma 1/2 Episode 74

Deleted Scenes from Ranma ½ Episode 74

(Scene 1)

Genma: Ranma we must do something about that new student Genji Haita, he is such a hard-working good student he practically makes us look like free-loaders.

Ranma: Well isn’t that what we are?

Genma: Tha… that’s beside the point boy, now pay attention! Anyways this Genji is making us look bad in front of Soun and his daughters. I mean what if Soun replaces you with Genji to be Akane’s fiancée?

Ranma: *tch* Oh please, if Genji wanted her he could have her and fight Ryoga over her. Besides he is probably a bit too old for that uncute tomboy anyways.

Genma: That maybe so Ranma but even if that is true could that mean that your engagement with Akane could be called off. Aren’t you worried about that?

Ranma: Worried? Heh I would celebrate that. If Genji being such a good hard-working student means I no longer have to be engaged to that uncute tomboy then may he keep the Tendo home nice & clean 24/7.

Genma: You know Ranma you do realize that Akane would so clobber you for saying that.

Ranma: Yeah that is true, then again sometimes I think she would use any excuse to clobber me.

Genma: Well to be fair Ranma you do give her plenty of reasons to clobber you.

Ranma: Oh like how you give me plenty of reasons to clobber you?

Genma: Now boy lets not get too off-topic, anyways if Soun & his daughters keep thinking we’re just free-loading leeches not only will your engagement with Akane could end we could wind up homeless. Aren’t you worried about that?!

Ranma: No, not really.

Genma: What?! How can you be so sure?

Ranma: Simple I’ll just simply move in with Ukyo at her place I’m sure she’ll be happy to take me in. Heh I probably should’ve thought this a lot sooner and if the Tendos kick us out then it would give me more reason to.

Genma: Well… well what about me?!

Ranma: Oh don’t worry Pop, I’ll just pour some cold water on you and turn you into a Panda then donate you to the local zoo, with strict regulations on water of course.

Genma (eyes twitching, teeth gritting): Oh very funny boy, very funny.

Ranma: Thanks I’ll be here all week.

(Scene 2)

Genji: Excuse me Mr. Tendo I’m sorry to say this but I’m afraid I can no longer be a student at the “Anything Goes” Martial Arts Dojo.

Soun: What, but… but why?

Genji: I’m afraid it’s because of Master Happosai, he told me that he was going to finish my training and was looking forward to that. Until he told me to help him steal a whole bunch of girls panties that is when I realized that Master Happosai is the local Panty Thief that I’ve heard about, can you imagine that?

Soun: Oh… my…

Genma: Yeah… that is… surprising.

Ranma: *tch* And you just found this out now?

Genji: WHAT?! You folks knew it all along?!

Genma (while covering Ranma’s mouth): Eh heh heh… eh please don’t mind my boy here he doesn’t always know what he is talking about.

Akane: Oh please, yes Genji they knew very well what Happosai is up to. Not only is Happosai a notorious panty thief he fondles ladies like me and my sisters and loves to harass everyone every chance he gets. But these two are too cowardly to actually do something against their old master.

Genji: What? That is so shameful! Especially you Mr. Tendo turning a blind eye to Master Happosai’s crimes are one thing but you let him sexually harass your own daughters? What kind of father are you?

Akane: Good question!

Soun: I…I… I… I…I…I…I…

Genma: Now wait a minute you two let’s try to be a little more reasonable here! Soun Tendo is easily one of the better fathers that I know.

Ranma: That is true, Mr. Tendo has his faults but he is one of the better dads that I know, well at least he is definitely a better dad than my old man. Granted that is not exactly hard to do…

Genma: Oh really? Like you could name one flaw about my skills as a parent?

Ranma: Oh just one?

Soun: You see Genji I do apologize that I’m so permissive about Master Happosai’s actions but there is a reason why. Not only is Master Happosai very powerful but he is also very vengeful! I know I shouldn’t let him misbehave at my home so much but I have to in order to make sure he doesn’t become a lot more destructive.

Genma: Yeah every time Ranma gets really uppity with Master Happosai it makes the master really angry and causes us a lot more trouble.

Ranma: Oh please that little old freak is a monumental pest to us on a normal day even if we did nothing to him.

Genma: True but he gets even worse when you try to stop him I mean you know how vindictive he can be.

Ranma: That is true…

Soun: Eh now gentlemen, lets not get too carried away and get back to the subject here. Now Genji, please tell us what happened after when Master Happosai tried to get you to do one of his panty raids?

Genji: I initially tried to tell him that stealing but he wouldn’t listen, he even tried throwing some sort of Fire Cracker at me but I swatted it away. So I ended up doing the only thing I could do, I grabbed him and went over to the Police Station and turned him in.

Soun & Genma: WHAT?!

Akane: You… you took Happosai to the Police? Wow why didn’t we ever think of that?

Ranma: How did you manage to grab that old freak long enough? He is usually such a slippery little bugger every time I try to grab him.

Genji: I have a strong grip.

Ranma: Oh… really?

Akane: Your not worried if Genji could be stronger than you huh Ranma?

Ranma: No you uncute tomboy I’m not.

Akane (gritting her teeth): Ranma…

Soun: Now settle down children, anyways Genji I just have one thing to say to you. How can we possibly ever repay you?

Genji: It’s nothing Mr. Tendo it’s the least I could do. Once Master Happosai was done demanding that I put him down he tried to bribe me with panties but when I ignored him he tried to bribe me with Jawbreakers.

Genma: Jawbreakers? Why would he do that?

Genji: Trust me I have no idea why either.

Ranma: I have an idea why, he would probably try to paint one of his Happo-Bombs a different color and try to make it look like a candy ball.

Genma: Yeah that would be something that Master Happosai would come up with.

Genji: I see… But still how come you guys never called the Police for Master Happosai.

Soun: Well I can answer that, you see my boy back when Genma and I were Master Happosai’s students he would often make us be his accomplices for his petty crimes. We’ve got beatings from the women when he steals their undergarments and we’ve had to wash plenty of dishes every time he pulled a “Dine and Dash”. So in other words lets just say Genma and I know very well that Master Happosai is a firm believer in “If I’m going down I’m taking you with me.”

Genji: But Mr. Tendo if you just explain to the police that Master Happosai tried to make you & Mr. Saotome his accomplices I’m sure they would understand.

Ranma: Yeah Mr. Tendo I’m sure you would be just fine, after all keep in mind that all the times that the old freak made you and Pops be his accomplices in his antics were years ago so I’m sure there is some statue of limitations here.

Soun: Oh my, I… I never thought of that.

Genma: Hey Ranma you did mean that Soun and I have nothing to worry about, right?

Ranma: Oh I dunno Dad with your track record in being a con artist and unlike Mr. Tendo a good portion of your offenses were a lot more recent so for you I’m not so sure.

Soun: Well Genma you must admit that he does have a point there.

Genma: Oh I dunno Soun, after all you have been harboring Master Happosai in your home I’m sure that might cause some concern.

Soun: Oh my…

Ranma: You know Dad we could say the same thing about harboring you and don’t forget he is the reason why we are still living in the Tendo household.

Genma: AH! Eh what I mean is that the boys are so right Soun that I’m sure you’ll be just fine.

Soun: Yes that is what I thought you said there Genma.

Akane: Well Dad we could just say that you were just simply trying to prevent Happosai from causing even more havoc at our home.

Soun: Thank you Akane.

Genji: Yeah Mr. Tendo I’m sorry I questioned your ability as a Father.

Soun: It’s alright Genji though it shames me to admit it but you are not exactly wrong. But now that Happosai has been sent away then we will have at least a little bit more peace in our lives now.

Genji: Say Mr. Tendo & Mr. Saotome I do have one question to ask you two, did you two actually learn anything about Martial Arts from Master Happosai?

(Then Genma & Soun look a bit surprised & then confused as they tried to think about this.)

Soun: Well come to think of it we… learned absolutely nothing from Master Happosai.

Genma: Yeah…

Ranma: So why did you two call him Master again?

Genma: What do you think boy, intimidation of course.

Akane: So how did you two become Martial Artists then?

Soun: Well Akane since our attempts at learning under Old Masters were not panning out we became self-taught. I was reading books on various different martial arts and even used some of the skills I have learned in Martial Arts Tournaments and even won some of them. After all Japan doesn’t just let anyone open an official Dojo you know.

Akane: That is true.

Genma: While I have been practicing my fighting style by training and getting in fights. Like Soun I have been in Martial Arts Tournaments as well, heck back when I took Ranma for a Martial Arts Training Journey during his childhood I used to take him to the tournaments I went to when he was little. Remember that Ranma?

Ranma: Well sort of…

Genma: But it wasn’t just Martial Arts Tournaments I’ve occasionally used my fighting skills to do a good deed every now & then. While back when Ranma was little I once fought off some bandits who tried to take the Kuonji Family’s Okonomiyaki Cart single-handedly, that was pretty cool huh?

Ranma: Okay that I remember, okay Pops I admit that was kind of cool, though looking back its kind of ironic considering what you did shortly afterwards.

Genma: Eh heh heh… yeah I suppose that is true…

Soun: Well Akane we will be having a party to celebrate the fact that Master Happosai will no longer be with us. Akane you take Ranma and head back home and tell your sisters and ask Kasumi to make a fine meal for us tonight. While Genma and I will be getting some fine Sake that he will be drinking tonight.

Akane: Alright let’s go Ranma!

Soun: Say Genji would you like to join us for the party; after all you are the one who freed us from Master Happosai’s reign of terror.

Genji: Thank you Mr. Tendo but no thanks, I will be heading back to my family now. Farewell everyone, give my regards to Akane’s sisters.

Soun: Alright we will thank you Genji and if you are ever in Furinkan again do let us know alright?

Genji: Alright I will farewell.

(Then as Akane, Ranma & Genji leave the scene.)

Genma: Say uh Soun are you sure that we could be certain that this is the last we would see of Master Happosai?

Soun: Wha…what do you mean?

Genma: Well how do we know if there is any Prison that could hold Master Happosai. I mean for all we know they could just make him do community service.

Soun: Oh come now Genma if he escapes from Prison then he would be a fugitive and if they give him a lighter sentence then it would give us more of a reason to call the police if he comes after us again.

Genma: Okay I suppose that does make sense Soun so let’s go get some Sake.

END


End file.
